


Dog Save the Queen

by SwoodMaxProductions



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Injury, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Snowpeak, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WOLF LINK IS PUBBY, Wolf link - Freeform, literal fluff, some wolfos try to eat Midna and Link protecc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: Link protects Midna from both Wolfos and the cold. It’s cute.If you’ve ever wanted to snuggle a fluffy dog twice your size, it’s living vicariously through Midna time.
Relationships: Link & Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Dog Save the Queen

Midna! He had to find Midna! 

He leapt through the snow, barking in hopes of receiving a response out of the raging blizzard. One moment she had been clinging to his back, shivering and saying she hated the cold, and the next, her complaint was cut off by a pained scream as a previously downwind and unseen white Wolfos tore her from his back and off into the endless void of cliffs, wind, and snow.

He followed the trail gouged through the snow, fighting the storm and keeping vigilant for the rest of the Wolfos pack as best he could when moving as fast as he could without falling down any of the cliffs. The snow was speckled with blood, tinted a fluorescent orange that didn’t come from the realm of light.

_ He had to find Midna! _

Two more Wolfos descended out of the frigid shroud of windblown snow, meeting Link claw to claw, fang to fang, costing him precious time, time that Midna might not have…!

A shrill cry of pain pierced through the howling cacophony of the snowstorm, and Link dashed toward it as fast as he could, jaws clamping around the Wolfos’s neck and off of Midna, thrashing wildly to snap the beast’s neck, fueled by the overwhelming urge to  _ protect. _

“L...Link!”

Link gently tugged Midna out of the snow, crouching down to let the injured Twili climb back onto his back as he followed his tracks back to the cave he had found earlier in their Imp Poe-hunting excursion. It was a safe place to rest and let the wounds in Midna’s shoulder heal, and there was a magical brazier inside, small, but needed— Midna was shivering uncontrollably, clinging tightly to him for warmth and a futile effort to keep out of the scourging wind.

When they entered the cave, Midna shakily sighed, feeling the almost blissful warmer, still air on her pallid, aching skin. She floated unsteadily over to the magical fire, slumping against its base with another worryingly shaky sigh of relief.

“It’s… s-so cold here… ugh…”

Link, worried for his small, shivering friend, lay down and curled up around her. Midna sank into the nice, warm fluff, letting her canine companion’s furry body practically engulf her.

“Mhh. Thank you, Link…” she murmured, weakly petting the surrounding fur.

“Bwwmph,” he happily snuffled.

It was a good place to rest, and an even better way to do so.


End file.
